


Not in a hurry

by Tares (ColdAtomHeadcanons)



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M, just random thought made into this, probably kinda OOC too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/Tares
Summary: Hernan doesn’t notice right away. Maybe it’s because Kirk doesn’t shy away, doesn’t twitch and pull away from his touch. It’s only after the whole thing is over, after Kirk lost most of what he still had in this world, that Hernan gets the first glimpses.There is no funeral - there are no bodies to bury after all - Kirk’s face set in stone, his eyes hidden behind the red glasses of his Batman uniform as he opens the small urn and lets its contents out. He doesn’t say anything. Instead he watches as what’s left of what was his best friend at one point gets snatched up by the wind, before getting lost forever.Hernan doesn’t notice until Bekka steps forwards, touches Kirk’s shoulder and Kirk tenses, one of his fangs slipping through his bottom lip, tearing at it. It’s gone as soon as it appears though, and if Bekka noticed the way Kirk’s muscles pull she doesn’t say anything. Hernan doesn’t think much about it either - it ought to be the stress, the sadness and mourning Kirk’s going through.





	Not in a hurry

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why, but this idea just didn't want to leave.

Hernan doesn’t notice right away. Maybe it’s because Kirk doesn’t shy away, doesn’t twitch and pull away from his touch. It’s only after the whole thing is over, after Kirk lost most of what he still had in this world, that Hernan gets the first glimpses. 

There is no funeral - there are no bodies to bury after all - Kirk’s face set in stone, his eyes hidden behind the red glasses of his Batman uniform as he opens the small urn and lets its contents out. He doesn’t say anything. Instead he watches as what’s left of what was his best friend at one point gets snatched up by the wind, before getting lost forever. 

Hernan doesn’t notice until Bekka steps forwards, touches Kirk’s shoulder and Kirk tenses, one of his fangs slipping through his bottom lip, tearing at it. It’s gone as soon as it appears though, and if Bekka noticed the way Kirk’s muscles pull she doesn’t say anything. Hernan doesn’t think much about it either - it ought to be the stress, the sadness and mourning Kirk’s going through. 

* * *

The mourning is one of the reasons they don’t tell him about Bekka leaving, not yet. She’s still getting things ready, still unsure herself - Hernan can see it in her eyes, what needs to be done battling with what she wants to do and Hernan tells her she doesn’t have to do anything, that she has time. 

He wouldn’t even care if Bekka didn’t go at all. It doesn’t matter, it’s not their world, not their home. Only Bekka is a warrior, one full of pride and she won’t be able to let it go, Hernan knows. So he waits until she’s ready, until she steps to him with her eyes half-doubtful and Hernan knows that expression way too well.

He opens his arms, lets her come to him, before closing them around her not really fragile body. 

“You’ll do well.” He says, his voice calm and strong like always. Bekka might’ve doubts about this journey she decided to take, but Hernan doesn’t doubt her. She always comes on top, always figures out what to do, always finds maybe not the least violent outcome, but still a satisfactory one.

Bekka doesn’t say anything. She just pulls away, leveling him with  _ the  _ gaze and for a moment Hernan wonders if she really needed him to do anything. Then she smiles, small and secretive. 

“So. Just you and Kirk, hm?” Her words are enough of a hint of what she plans to do, but there’s a playful glint in her eyes and Hernan knows all’s going to be alright. She’ll come back - at her own time. 

“Think I stand a chance?” 

Her arms cross over her chest and she raises an eyebrow. 

“He can do so much better.” Hernan laughs, but Bekka smirks. “Though there  _ is  _ no one better at this Earth, so I think you’ll have to do.” 

Hernan’s not sure he could get bigger blessing from her if he tried - he’s not sure if there even  _ is  _ bigger blessing from Bekka - so he mirrors her smirk, satisfied. 

He knows they should tell Kirk then - the three of them live in their own world, are as close as they are apart, but they are still something resembling… friends. Family. They are all Kirk’s got left, and it doesn’t feel right keeping it from him. And yet, Hernan can’t force himself to tell him Bekka’s leaving them too. He knows he will regret it - not giving Kirk enough time to get used to it might be the wrong decision, but still Hernan talks about all but that when the two of them are in the tower alone. 

Kirk’s quieter than Hernan knows him to be, but he doesn’t force the other to open up, to talk. Hernan would listen, but even for that, Kirk needs his own pace. 

* * *

It’s interesting to see Lane changing her tune. Where they were monsters not two days ago, now they are heroes, the defenders of the Earth. 

“ _ I just thank heavens they were her to protect us. _ ” Hernan snorts and turns off the TV. 

“Next, she’ll be sending you selfies.” Kirk chimes up from where he’s standing, fingers running over the screen of whatever he’s reading right now. Hernan wouldn’t be against Lane’s selfies - she  _ is  _ a good looking woman, but Hernan doesn’t think he’d be able to give her more than the appreciation. Not when he has Kirk this close to him. 

“I’ve been thinking, Kirk.” Hernan says, leaning a bit back to glance over at Kirk. “We need to shake things up a bit. Change the way we do things.” Change the way they are trying to get what they wanted - in all areas. “No more politics. No more killing.”

Kirk’s attention focuses on Hernan on that.

“Seriously?” He sounds almost disappointed and Hernan has to fight off the chuckle that’s threatening to spill from his throat. 

“Something to think about.” He offers, the turns his head when the door slide open, Bekka walking through. Oh. “Is it time already?”

Kirk gets rid of the screen and glances between the two of them. 

“What’s going on?” He asks, sounding just a bit confused. Not that Hernan can’t blame him. 

“Our beautiful Bekka is leaving us.” Hernan smiles. 

“Why?” Kirk’s frowning as Bekka is explaining, but Hernan’s not really listening. He knows her reasons already. Instead, he’s looking at Bekka, doing his best to carve her into his memory just as she is right now. She will come back changed, she won’t be the same, Hernan knows, but he wants this moment, this memory where the three of them were… content if not happy to last. At least in his mind. 

Hernan’s aware of their conversation, somewhere at the back of his mind, he knows he told Bekka to come to him if there are any problems at all. He welcomes the small press of lips against his cheek, before the woman moves to Kirk, hugging him close. 

The smaller man tenses, fingers twitching on his sides, before he lifts his arms, hugging Bekka back awkwardly, a small grimace appears on his lips for a second so short, that Hernan is sure he would’ve missed it completely if he wasn’t so focused on the two of them. 

He doesn’t have too much time to think about it however, because Lex’s already opening the portal and even though he knows about Bekka leaving for some time now, seeing her step through and the portal close… the quiet that follows is deafening. 

“Looks like it’s gonna be just the two of us.” Bekka’s words come back to him as Hernan smiles over at Kirk, who squirms under his look. 

“Should I order out?”

And just with that, the sad spell Hernan wasn’t even aware of is broken. 

“Why don’t we get started?” He asks, his arm slipping over Kirk’s shoulder, pulling the other closer to him. 

There is a moment of hesitation, a tension of the other’s muscles, before Kirk relaxes, leaning into Hernan’s side just a bit. 

“I could use a science project.” Kirk says quietly, carefully as if he’s trying to make the words have meaning once again. Hernan feels it somewhere above his heart, and he’s sure Kirk has to as well, so he squeezes Kirk’s shoulder. 

“Time to look ahead, Kirk. You know what they say.” Hernan waits until Kirk glances at him and smirks. “The past is like another planet.”

The other is quiet for the tiniest moment. 

“I’m pretty sure no one says that.” 

Hernan laughs, leaning closer and pressing their heads together for a moment, needing to feel the closeness and pretending he doesn’t notice the way Kirk’s breath hitches in his chest. 

“Well, they should.” He teases, walking close to Kirk. The man’s not pulling away, doesn’t look uncomfortable in any way and for a moment Hernan wonders if maybe he just read the situation with Bekka wrong.

* * *

He doesn’t. 

It’s a bit easier noticing now when Hernan knows the signs he should be looking for, and when they are out there more often. It’s all to Hernan’s plan of getting rid of the politics, trying to start anew. Be a part of the planet instead of being closed off from the world they are trying to protect. Fighting for the little guy instead of making deals with the government. It’s that that forces them out there more, forces them to act and protect. It’s that that forces them to take invitation to one of Lane’s real life interviews. 

Hernan didn’t think it would be a problem when he accepted in the name of both of them, but when he tells Kirk, his mouth pinches. 

“I think you alone would be much better as the face of the new League.” His voice is quiet, even, not even looking up from whatever he’s busy with this time. 

They are still the League. Even though they are only two now, the third space is still saved up for Bekka when she comes back. Because they both know she  _ will  _ come back, it’ll just take a little time. 

“You’re just as much a part of this as I am.” Hernan says, his hand slipping to Kirk’s chin, tipping his head up a little. Kirk’s eyes are hidden behind those red glasses of his, but he’s still very obviously unhappy with the little crease in between his eyebrows, and Hernan’s not sure he ever saw anything more adorable in his life. 

Bekka wouldn’t let him live that down. 

Though maybe he should get used to the idea of Bekka not letting him live things down if things will go down the way Hernan hopes. 

“So, you two ready?” Lane asks, slipping in between the two of them forcing Hernan to let go of Kirk and putting her hand on their shoulders. Hernan wouldn’t notice the tightening of Kirk’s muscles, the way his jaw clenches if he still wasn’t staring at him. But once he  _ does  _ notice, he can’t tear his eyes from Kirk for the whole interview. The way he twitches whenever Lane leans a bit too close, the way he tenses when she touches his arm. The way he freezes when an asistent comes to them during the break to ask if they need anything. 

Hernan thinks back to the funeral and Bekka and frowns. 

* * *

He doesn’t know when it started, but once Hernan sees it, he can’t unsee. 

It’s the way Kirk makes sure not to walk too close to anyone when they do go out there. It’s the way he moves closer to Hernan if there is a gathering of people. It’s the way he smiles politely at Hernan’s family, but still makes sure to step a bit further away from his sister when they are talking at the wall, watching Hernan, thinking he doesn’t see them.

He’s not the only one who notices either, because later, the wheelchair stops next to him and Valentina looks up at him.

“You know, you have to be patient with him.” She says, her voice quiet, with a touch of protectiveness and the wisdom that only she possesses and Hernan feels happy and proud. She already accepted Kirk just as much as he has. 

“I know.” He mutters and looks to where Kirk’s too busy talking to his niece. 

“Do I want to know what happened to him?” She asks and Hernan’s quiet for a moment, wondering if he should explain, if it’s his place. But she would find out sooner or later anyway. 

“He lost  _ everything _ . For a second time now.” He doesn’t expect his sister to say anything - and she doesn’t. Instead she squeezes Hernan’s hand as firmly as she can, and forces Kirk to take more of the cake before they go. 

As they leave, Hernan can’t stop his arm from curling around Krik’s shoulder. Kirk freezes for a second, before he relaxes into Hernan’s side. 

“Are we walking back then?” He asks, his voice as quiet as always and Hernan smiles down at him. 

“We can walk for now. After all, we’re not in any hurry, are we?” 

Kirk’s eyes are on him in that moment and Hernan’s reminded how it feels, having Kirk’s undivided attention. It’s overwhelming, being the centre of Kirk’s world, even if just for a moment and Hernan’s breath catches in his chest. It’s like he’s a prisoner in Kirk’s eyes. 

“No. I guess we’re not.” Kirk mutters, tearing his eyes away from Hernan. 

And Hernan really hopes it’s not just him imagining it, when he feels Kirk lean into his side more. 

No. They really aren’t in any hurry. 


End file.
